


Help Me?

by multifandomhaven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Sincerity dripped from his words and she found herself smiling at them. "Thanks, Steve, that's sweet and kind of unusual coming from you..."Steve stared at her, but ignored her comment and glanced to her feet. She shuffled slightly from one to the other, shifting her weight almost constantly. "Those things hurting your feet?"
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Help Me?

Staring into the mirror the girl scrutinized every detail of her outfit. She spun to her mother, her eyebrows raised into her hairline as she tugged at the fabric, or lack thereof, of her skirt. "Where did you even get this?"

"I wear it for special occasions," her mother shrugged, "don't look at me like that. I'm not just a mother, you know. I'm still a woman."

The girl fake gagged and turned back to the mirror, her eyes drawn to the cheetah print top she donned and the black skirt that barely covered her behind - she had pulled a pair of black tights on while her mother went to get some more bobby pins for her hair, and refused to remove them when she came back, her eyes instantly drawn to them. They went round and round for a few minutes before the younger woman threatened to take the entire outfit and throw it from the window if she didn't at least get the tights.

"Fine!" Her mother relented. "What kind of shoes are you planning on wearing with it?"

Shrugging the girl turned and glanced at her oldest companions, her beat-up black Chuck Taylors, lying by her closet door. "My Converse?"

"Absolutely not," her mother screeched, her eyes wide. "No daughter of mine will be seen out on a date wearing those clunky clown shoes! Not an option."

The girl deflated, her shoulders sagging. "Mom, come on!"

"No," she argued again, and flitted out of the door and into her bedroom down the hall. "I have just the ones!"

The girl fell onto her bed, slouching down and petting her toes in a final farewell. She knew the shoes that were about to be forced onto her feet - she'd seen her mother wear them countless times when she went out with her 'gentlemen friends'.

"Here they are," her mother smiled, her sing-song voice making the teenager cringe. "These are perfect."

The black shoes hung from her mother's grip menacingly, almost as if they knew she was in for a night of pain as soon as she slipped them onto her feet. She begrudgingly took them from her mother's grasp and shoved her feet dramatically into them, giving her mother a 'there-are-you-happy-now' glare.

"Stand up, stand up," her mother encouraged quickly, hearing the familiar roaring of an engine coming down the block and closer to their house. "You're as pretty as a doll!"

The girl rolled her eyes and plucked her bag off her bed, slinging it onto her shoulder. "I'll be right down," she told her mother, watching until her back faded from her sight.

Hastily, she grabbed her favorite shoes from the floor and shoved them into her bag as quietly as she could before she unsteadily raced down the stairs and out of the house. Steve's car pulled into the driveway and he hopped out of it and came to stand at the front of it, leaning onto the hood. Desperate to sit, the girl hobbled toward him, nearly toppling over from the added height from the shoes. She steadied herself on his arm when she was close enough.

"Wow," he complimented. "You look... different."

"Thanks I guess," she shrugged. "My mom suggested this outfit."

"Your mom is awesome," Steve said, giving her a quick wink. "You look great. Really."

Sincerity dripped from his words and she found herself smiling at them. "Thanks, Steve, that's sweet and kind of unusual coming from you..."

Steve stared at her, but ignored her comment and glanced to her feet. She shuffled slightly from one to the other, shifting her weight almost constantly. "Those things hurting your feet?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she said honestly, glaring down at her feet. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She grinned and glanced back up to him, "Hey, we're going to a drive-in movie tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "If that's still cool with you?"

"Absolutely," she agreed and lifted one foot to him. He stared at it, confusion written all over his face. The girl laughed and wiggled her foot at him. "Help me?"

He knelt, his eyes going from the shoe, then up to her knee, and back down again. He gulped and then pulled the shoe gently from her foot. She held onto his shoulder to make sure she didn't fall and repeated the same with the other foot. She sighed and smiled, wiggling her toes against the chilly asphalt.

She grabbed the shoes from the ground and threw them over the fence that lined her front yard before turning back to him, grinning wide. "You ready for that date now, Harrington?"

Steve chuckled and opened her door for her. "Let's get out of here."


End file.
